One Last Job
by Ross Parker
Summary: Niko gets dragged back into the criminal world. Short and a bit far fatched.
1. Day One: The Plan

Day One-The Plan

Niko Bellic woke up in his South Bohan apartment, three weeks after what he considered to be the final kill. He had gotten his revenge on that snake Dimitri Rascalov. The deceiving piece of shit that killed his only link back to his home country. Killed Roman, his cousin who was the most kind and loving soul, the only person Niko know's to have had a soul. And he's dead. Just like the other twelve villagers, just like Darko Brevic, killed in a hail of bullets.

RING RING RING RING RING

"Who the fuck is it?" Wondered Niko to himself as he dragged himself from his bed, over to the cluttered table, sifting through the pizza boxes and drinks cans until he found his cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Nikolai, Mitt Fitzsimmons here. I have a proposition for you. Meet me near the Northwood Heights Bridge, I'll be waiting in my car." And the suspicious voice hung up, leaving Niko unable to say a word.

Niko put on his blue track jacket and track pants, went downstairs and got into his blue Classique Stallion, turned the ignition on and made his way to the Northwood Heights Bridge. On his way, he flipped open the glove compartment and made sure his Glock 17 was there, locked and loaded. He took it from the glove compartment and stuffed it into his jacket. After a short drive, he reached the Bohan side of the Northwood Heights Bridge and step out of his muscle car. He walked over to a black Vapid Sunrise, and stared at the person in the driver's seat, before making a phone call. He noticed the driver pick up his phone.

"Get in the car." And once again, the mystery man hung up.

"Welcome." Said Mitt.

"What do you want from me?" asked Niko.

"Your skills. I know what you are capable of. I've seen the bodies you have left on the streets. Remember that 'job' you did with the McCreary's? Bank robbery gone horribly wrong?"

Niko slowly nodded as he remembered firing his M4A1 Carbine rifle at the police in Chinatown, gunning them down as he escaped, bullets powering through their bodies and vehicles. He knew what he was going to be asked to do.

"Giovanni Ancelotti. He wants _your_ head. He knows you kidnapped his daughter, killed one of his Capo's and destroyed his drug running syndicate. He hates you. He wants to see your blood over the pavement. If you help me, I will be helping you."

"What if I say no?" replied Niko.

"Well, the fact that I know you were involved with the bank robbery, that could put in for some serious time, how does twenty five to life sound?"

"Like a fucking party. What do you need me to do?"

"Kill Giovanni. But make it spectacular. You work for me now, you are heading up my team, you name the weapons, equipment, it is your, the amount of men, I can give you what you need."

"Why do you need this done so badly?" asked a doubtful Niko.

"Because the Mafia are on the rise, they are getting more and more powerful by the day. I have done things such as this before, you do not understand the scale of which I need this done. I have people undercover in his operation, I know where he lives, and where will be going. In a few days, he shall start the first part of his move to Vice City. He is going to a 'safe haven' in Bohan, some Garage on Windmill Street, used to belong to the Pavano's. I know his route, and how you can ambush him. Please Niko, let me know what you need and its your for this." Explained the desperate Police Commissioner.

"What is his route?"

"He will be coming over the Northwood Heights Bridge, we have the perfect ambush, and all I need is you to execute it. We will set up explosives on the Bridge, and you shall block it, you and however many man you need, with whatever you need."

"Right, I'm expecting I will need ten men, assault rifles and some concrete barriers, one large truck, can you get this." Said the tactfully minded Niko.

"Show me where and I can set up the barriers in the next day."

"How long is Ancelotti's convoy?"

"One Landstalker, he will be travelling in a Cognoscenti."

"Give space for that, from the barrier to the next opening, set the explosives in the middle, where is your undercover man?"

"He is part of the chopper crew, got an M60 machine gun, providing air support, the whole chopper crew is undercover, they will turn on the ground crews when we give the orders. He is at no risk"

"Ok, we need the truck to pull up behind the convoy, block them in while we fire on them."

"What weapons do you need?"

"Hmm, I will require an M249 SAW, supply as many rifles as you can."

"Ok Nikolai, we have a deal, do not fuck this one up, I will be in contact when I next need you." Said Mitt, as he pulled away.

With that, Niko went back to his South Bohan apartment and made a quick phone call.

"Hello Phil, I need your help, are you free?"

"Niko, come meet me, you know the place." Said Phil Bell.

Niko made his way to the offices in Port Tudor, with a million things running through his mind.

"Hey Phil, get in." said Niko as he pulled up outside the offices.

Phil got into Niko's Stallion and they went for a drive.

"I need your help, I have been told to take out Giovanni Ancelotti…"

"Wait what the fuck? Are you mad, I hope you getting paid good!" replied an anxious Phil.

"Mitt Fitzsimmons. He is bribing me into this; he is going to supply me with the guns and the men to do this. But I need someone like you that I can trust, we are getting tactical vests, like the NOoSE, everything, we are safe Phil, I need you in case anything goes wrong." Explained Niko.

"Ok alright, you were a good earner for me Niko, and I know you ain't full of shit, I'll help you, just let me know when it is."

"In a few days, I meeting our man tomorrow I think, to take a look at the equipment."

Niko left and drove back to his apartment, and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Day Two: The Equipment

Day Two-The Equipment

"Niko, I've got everything you need, come meet me in the Sprunk warehouse."

Niko was rudely awoken with the answer phone message, and got up and made the short walk to the warehouse. When he got there, he made his way to the back of the warehouse, where a truck was being unloaded. Niko surveyed what was laid out on the tables infront of him. One M249 SAW machine gun was on its own table, customized with a Foregrip and a smaller stock. A few M4A1 Carbines, M16's and SCAR's with various attachments, such as sights and grenade launchers were laid out, along with a few XM8 Carbine's in a black finish, one standard one with a grenade launcher attached.

"Take what you want Niko." Said Mitt, giving Niko a free licence to take what he pleases.

Niko went straight for the custom M249, and picked up a M4A1 Carbine with an ACOG sight and M203 grenade launcher.

"I'm bringing along a friend, I'm going to select his weapons for him." Said Niko.

He picked up a SCAR H with a Holographic Sight and grenade launcher, and an M16 with a slide out stock and grenade launcher.

"These will come in handy, divide all ammunition equally between everyone." Commanded Niko.

"Leave it with me, Ancelotti is moving out tomorrow, be ready. We have set up an ambush on the roof, we can see directly into the garage that he wants to call home, we have two people with Browning M2's, if he gets past you, fall back to the garage, we will have him cornered." Mitt could see his plan coming together, the Serb will take out Ancelotti, and he will look like the hero, him and his team.

"May I go now?" asked Niko.

"One last thing, here is your uniform, put it on tomorrow morning, you and your man, and meet me near the Pay N Spray in Northwood when I call you. You can leave now."

Niko headed for the door, and as he walked back to his apartment, he rang Phil.

"Hey man, I've got out new clothes, meet me at my place in South Bohan, you can stay round."

Niko got in and set up the spare bed, made himself a quick meal and sat down the watch the television. After half an hour, Phil knocked on his door.

"Hey Niko, whats the plan?" asked Phil as he entered.

"Plan is, we go over to the Pay N Spray when we get the call tomorrow, I've got out clothes, we are meeting him with the guns and setting up our ambush. We are going to attack the convoy head on, take no prisoners. I've got you a SCAR H and M16, that ok?" explained Niko.

After discussing the plan in depth, Niko and Phil got into their separate beds and fell to sleep.


	3. Day Three: The Job

Day Three-The Job

Giovanni Ancelotti woke up in his Alderney mansion, with butterflies in his stomach.

"Today is the day I leave for Vice City." He said in his head, which was all he could think of as he showered, packed his bag and holstered his weapon. He put his Smith and Wesson 500 in his leg holster, and went downstairs. He exited out the back, to see his helicopter, with the pilot, co pilot, and gunner waiting to be given instructions.

"Target has left his house, heading for his vehicle, over." Whispered the gunner through his earpiece.

"Copy that, do not engage anybody waiting on the bridge, they are friendlies, over." Replied Mitt, down his headset, as he sat in the back of his van, surrounded by electronics.

Giovanni saw his crew standing around, waiting for orders. They knew the plan, the two heavy gunners, each armed with RPD's, were to get into the cargo compartment of the back Landstalker escorts, and take aim, suppressing anyone who was foolish enough to try attacking from behind. All drivers were armed with Colt M1911 handguns, the co driver had a MAC 10 each, and in the back of the leading Landstalker, both passengers had MP5 submachine guns. Giovanni's trusted enforcer and brother-in-law Rocco Pelosi, was travelling in his Cognoscenti with him, with his customised Benelli M4 shotgun. Rocco has cut down the barrel, and converted it to accept a sixteen round magazine, and shortened the stock, making it the perfect close quarters weapon. He also had his custom M4A1 Carbine slung over his back, which had a sliding out stock, shorter barrel and a foregrip. Rocco was ready for war with this arsenal, and made the right choice. A few stragglers were on call to assist the convoy is they were attacked, each one of them armed with various weapons.

"Everybody listen up!" called Rocco. "We ain't waiting around no more, boss wants to move out, so lets go!"

As Rocco gave the order, everybody was ready to move.

"We are on the move, repeat we are on the move, just come out of Ancelotti's compound, be with you shortly Mr Fitzsimmons." Radioed the gunner.

"Roger that, call when you are crossing the Hickey Bridge, over." Mitt radioed back.

Niko and Phil were arming themselves at the time, they, along with the rest of the strike team, were dressed from head to toe in black, black ballistic helmets, black Kevlar vests, black combat fatigues. Niko had his M249 by the carry handle, and his M4 over his back, and his Glock in his hip holster. Phil was checking everything of his was intact, his SCAR was over his back, and he was checking the magazines in his M16.

"We good to go Phil?" asked Niko.

"Yeah, its all good, the explosives and barriers set?"

"Yeah, all that's needed is us, haha!" replied a calm Niko.

Mitt came out of his van, and saw twelve all black-clad men, all wielding rifles and his men had M9 pistols in their hip holsters, and all Mitt could think that his plan was going to work.

"Ground Team, all other teams are in place, Team A, go set up behind the concrete barriers, Team B, one of you stay in the truck, the other five, wait out of the way, until the convoy is secured, move out Strike Force!" he bellowed as everyone moved to the Flatbed truck. The XM8 wielding driver opened the back and the other eleven climbed in, and the Strike team set off for the Northwood Heights Bridge.

After a short drive, they reached the blockade, and the driver parked the Flatbed in position, as everyone got out. Niko, Phil, and four other Strike team members set up defensive position from behind the concrete walls. Niko and Phil were in the middle, each flanked by a SCAR toting Strike team member, and an M4A1 gunner was positioned on Phil's side, a Strike Force member with an M16 LMG was on Niko's side, ready to take down anyone who challenged them.

"We have reached the Hickey Bridge, convoy is just infront of us, be prepared, you will see them pass you, over." Radioed in the M60 gunner, giving Mitt an update of their location.

The Strike Team waited for their target to come into view, gripping their weapons with a vice-like grip.

"Rules of engagement sir?" radioed one of the Strike Force team members to Niko.

"Take no prisoners, arrests are a last resort _if _they are unarmed, and arrest Giovanni before taking a shot at him, _if _he doesn't fire first. If he fires first, we are cleared to engage, over." Replied a nervous Niko, who held his M249 tight, readying himself for combat. He had seen combat many times before, it was a second nature to him, and but he felt so tense, probably because he didn't know what was coming, he only knew that the second he was told to, he was to open fire and not release the trigger until everyone in his sights was dead.

"The convoy should be passing you right about now, Mr Fitzsimmons, I repeat, the convoy should be passing you as I speak."

"Roger that, open fire on the convoy as soon as you see the ground team attacking."

"Copy that."

Niko raised his head, and used his ACOG sight on his M4A1, and peered down to see a medium size convoy, helicopter in tow, coming towards.

"Its them, wait for my mark to engage." Commanded Niko.

The convoy got close and closer, and Niko's heart was beating faster and faster. He knew he could let up on the trigger as soon as he started, so he allowed them to get closer. They drew closer, and Niko could hear the rumble of the four engines, and the beta of his own heart. The front Landstalker stopped, and the driver got out.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on here!"

"DETONATE THE EXPLOSIVES!" shouted Niko down the earpiece. "ENGAGE! I REPEAT, SRTIKE TEAM ENGAGE!"

Above Niko's shouting, the explosives served their purpose, and crippled the vehicles to a halt, leaving no way of escape.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! GET SOME BACK UP TO THE NORTHWOOD HEIGHTS BRIDGE!" Giovanni shouted down his phone as he was crouched in the car with Rocco.

Niko was firing his light machine gun into the cards and taking down Mafioso left right and centre.

"BELLIC, BEHIND YOU!" shouted one of the Strike Force members, as two cars of AK47 and MAC 10 wielding gangsters opened fire on the Strike Force.

"PHIL, ME AND YOU DEAL WITH THESE PRICKS, THE REST OF YOU, KEEP ON ATTACKING!" Shouted a now angry Niko as he turned his attention to the rest of the attackers, who were Spanish Lords, hired to take out the attackers.

"Looks like out back up is getting fucking slaughtered out there, I don't know how long we are going to hold out!" Rocco said to Giovanni.

"Get out there and help them!" Rocco got out the Cognoscenti without seconds thoughts, and fired on the Strike Force, killing one XM8 toting attacker with a headshot, and firing many rounds into the body of another.

"Motherfuckers shot me!" Rocco said in a weak voice as he hit the ground, writhing in pain. "Argh you cunts, wait until Giovanni gets a hold of you!"

Niko continued to fire into the vehicles of the Spanish Lords, riddling them with bullets. One of them peered over the hood of the car just long enough to be caught with a stray bullet from Phil's M16 in the eye, sending him to the floor.

"Get some rounds from the M203 into them cars man!" shouted Phil, as Niko switched to his grenade launcher and fired, destroying one of the vehicles, killing three Spanish Lords.

"You heard him, if you have them, switch to your grenade launchers, take no fucking prisoners." Niko said down his headset.

Giovanni was still cowering in fear as he heard his men getting cut pieces.

"Get as many Spanish Lords as you can out here, we need to get into Bohan!" he screamed down the phone. Within moments, two more cars were headed towards the scene, but were thwarted by the truck. They all got out and crept around the truck, and snuck up on the Strike Force.

"Most of Team B is down, only me and Smith are left!" shouted the Driver of the truck as he shot down a Spanish Lord.

"We've lost over half of Team B, Burton, Lewis, go and support them!" shouted Niko, as two of his now five man team ran to go help Team B, killing anyone they came across on the way. Apart from Rocco.

"Shit, fuck, motherfuckers!" said Rocco, as he propped himself up against the bullet ridden Cognoscenti, and took out his 1911, and took aim at one of the Strike Force members. He fired and shot him in the back and in the torso six times, killing him.

"Lewis is down! Lewis is down!" shouted Burton as he reached Team B.

Rocco was struggling for breath he lowered his 1911, and slumped up against the car.

"All teams, converge on the black Cognoscenti." Said Niko, as the bridge was clear of gangsters. Everyone was close. "Driver, check the vehicle."

The Driver went XM8-first into the rear seats.

"Sir, drop your weapon or we will fire on you!" he said calmly.

"Fuck you." Replied Giovanni, raising his Smith and Wesson 500 and shot the Driver, killing him and sending him flying back.

"Driver is down! Clear to fire!" shouted Niko, as his Strike Force fired in the Cognoscenti, killing Giovanni in a hail of bullets.

Rocco was slowly regaining consciousness, and reached for his custom shotgun.

"Fuck pricks. Kill my brother in law, fucking dickheads." Rocco said to himself, as he crept around the car, to the side that Niko was on. He steadied himself with the Benelli M4, and went for the shot.

Niko heard slight moans and groans as he peered into the car, and turned around to see a shotgun barrel pointing at him from the ground. Without second thoughts, he reached for his Glock and shot the shotgunner several times, making him flinch as he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the bullet wounds. Niko walked up to him and put a single bullet in his skull, ending it all


	4. Later That Day: The Aftermath

Later That Day-The Aftermath

Niko and Phil were back the Northwood base, checking their wounds. Neither of them were too badly injured, and considering the amount of enemy forces they took on, the Strike Force didn't suffer too many loses either. Driver, Lewis, Jenkins, Barker, Samson, Boyd and Low were the only casualties, which was over half of the Strike Team ground forces, but as a whole, the Strike Team was still standing.

"You did good Nikolai." Complimented Fitzsimmons.

"Yeah well I'm still alive, and you got your man dead, so we're equal I helped you, and you helped me." said an indifferent Niko as he went to walk away.

"No, wait, I owe you a lot. You may keep the weapons you used today, on the basis that you use them against gangs, and I'm offering you the keys to Ancelotti's mansion, my men stormed it after he left, and its fully furnished. Feel free to keep it."

"Thank you Mitt, but I'm leaving, I have nothing left here in Liberty City, and I have served my purpose and done what I was asked." Niko said, as he walked to his Stallion, feeling empty. He had killed another man, he is not free the 'that world'. If anything he is still submersed in it.


End file.
